Change in Tradition
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: What if one of the samurai rangers wasnt trained by her Mother to be the samurai that we all knew? What if she had a different family to what her friends knew? This is all about her. A/N: This is AU where the PR time line is more complicated, all seasons after Mystic Force have 2 seasons so by the time Samurai was around it would be the year 2017


**2017 A/N: This is AU where the PR time line is more complicated, all seasons after Mystic Force have 2 seasons so by the time Samurai was around it would be the year 2017**

"Class dismissed"Tommy Oliver said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses as his final class for the day left the room when Conner Ethan and Trent spoke to the man when Kira knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Dr O? There's a girl wanting to see you"she said and Tommy nodded.

"Bring her in"he said and Kira pushed the door open and in came a nervous looking 7 year old girl with long black hair and wore a pink sundress and flat shoes.

"Are you Tommy Oliver?"she asked and Tommy nodded walking around his desk and kneeled to the girl.

"I am and who might you be?"he asked and the girl sniffed.

"Akiko Watanabe"she said and Tommy stared.

"Are you Maria's Daughter?"he asked and Mia nodded.

"I-I came here because my parents left me in the care of my Grandparents and they died days ago, I was going to be put into a orphanage and I don't like orphanages"she said and Tommy nodded.

"Why did you come here then?"he asked and she gulped.

"Because I'm your Daughter"she said and looked down at her feet.

"I'm your Dad?"he asked and thought back when the kids frowned at the girl.

"Your 7 years old aren't you?"he asked and she nodded.

"Yes Sir"she said and he nodded.

"Alright then, I-"

"You're just going to take her word for it?"Ethan asked and Akiko grabbed her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I have my birth certificate, your name is as my Dad"she said and handed it to him and he nodded looking it over as he handed it back to her and quickly cleared up his things and shoved them into his bag.

"Let's go back to my house and we can get this sorted then tomorrow we can go and sort out you living with me full time"he said with a smile and Akiko went wide eyed.

"Really?"she asked and Tommy nodded.

"Yes really"he said and the group walked outside and piled into Tommy's truck as Akiko and Kira spoke about music until they got to the house and Akiko inhaled.

"Tommy?"she asked and Tommy looked ay her.

Yes Akiko?"he asked and she bit her lip.

"Can I change my name? I get bullied because of it and I want to change it"she said and Tommy nodded.

"Sure, what do you want to change it too?"he asked and she hummed as Trent brought out drinks of juice for the group.

"Mia"she said confidently"I like the name Mia, I think it would suit me"she said and he nodded.

"Alright but if I have to call you somthing different, you can't call me Tommy"he said and she nodded.

"What should I call you?"she asked and he smiled.

"Dad"he said"If you're comfortable with it anyway, I've always wanted a kid"he said and she smiled.

"Alright Dad"she said and he nodded.

"Nw, who fancies a bbq?"he asked and the group grinned.

"I'm starving"Conner said as Mia's stomach let out a deep rumble and she blushed looing down.

"Looks like you're not the only one"Ethan said and Trent frowned.

"Mia, when was the last time you ate?"he asked and she inhaled and bit her lip.

"I can't remember"she said and the group got concerned.

"What do you mean you can't remember?"Tommy asked gently and Mia looked up.

"I think it was 2 weeks ago"she said and Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You said you were left with your Grandparents, were they starving you?"he asked and she shook her head.

"When they were ill, they couldn't feed me and I tried to make food myself to give to them but I can't cook so I just didn't eat"she said and he nodded.

"Well today you are going to eat so much you will pop"he said and she smiled.

"Thank you"

* * *

The group was outside with Hayley as they ate burgers and hot dogs when a laugh was heard and in a green lightning bolt, Zeltrax appeared with Tyrannodrones as the group jumped up and Mia eyed the monsters quizzically.

"Get the kid"Zeltrax said as Tommy turned.

"Hayley! Get Mia inside!"

Hayley picked up Mia and rushed to the house when Tyrannodrones blocked off the door and Hayley put Mia down and held her fists up.

"Mia run!"

Mia turned and rushed to the side of the house and hid where she watched in shock as the group minus Hayley morphed and began to fight.

She watched the group fight but Zeltrax overpowered them easily and they demorphed, their weapons around them as they hit the floor.

Tommy felt his blood run cold when Mia screamed but went wide eyed when a tyranno drone flew over their heads and hit the floor.

The group turned as Mia stepped forward.

"I swear to god"she mumbled and shook her head when another tyrannodrone rushed up to her and Mia cracked her knuckle and dealt a punch to his chest but because of her small size, it didn't affect him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go for a spin then"she said and grabbed the wrist of the monster and began to spin herself around and then the monster hit the floor and vanished.

"Leave them alone! Why do you want me?"she asked and Zeltrax laughed.

"Because you're a part of my master's plan to conquer the world!"he said and Mia nodded.

"Well tell your Master I'm busy"she said and he laughed.

"No, you're coming with me"he said and walked to Mia and Connor pushed himself to his knees.

"Don't touch her"he said and Zeltrax laughed.

"I won't touch her but my sword will!"

The blade was lifted up as he brung it down and Mia caught the blade between her palms and brought her arm down onto the flat part smashing it into many pieces as she jumped and forced her palms out in front of her as air pulsed through her palms and Zeltrax flew back from her and hit the floor and Mia grabbed the drago sword off the floor and held it in the back hand grip.

"It's like my paint brush, I wonder if I could-"

Mia did a stroke in the air with the sword and a white glowing line appeared and formed into an arrow and shot at Zeltrax as Mia inhaled and began to draw in the air like her grandparents had taught her.

"Symbol power"she said and pushed the symbol with her hand.

"Bind!"she said as the symbol hit Zeltrax and he was bound with ropes and Mia smiled.

"I did it!"she said and then drew more arrows and sent them all at Zeltrax who broke free and flead as the group walked inside.

"Mia what in hell was that?"Kira asked and Mia inhaled.

"When I get older I am going to be a power ranger like you all, my Mum was a pink ranger and I will take after her when I'm older, my Grandparents were training me to be a samurai because I will be the pink samurai ranger, we use symbol power which is japanese kanji infused with power"she said and they nodded.

"That would make sense"Trent said and Hayley frowned.

"But how did you do that thing with the air?"she asked and Mia gulped.

"These powers have been passed down from generation to generation, there are 5 families that have been fighting the same enemy, we all have powers of elements, fire water earth wood and air well I call it sky because one time I got so angry I changed the weather"she said and they grinned.

"Now we have a little ranger to train!"Kira said with a big grin and Mia smiled.

"Perfect"

* * *

Since Mia started living with Tommy she had a great time, training to be a ranger.

The group spoke on the friday at Tommy's house when he got a call and frowned.

"Sure thing Andros, I will be there soon"he said and turned.

"Kira you think you could have Mia stay at your house tonight? I have to go and meet with another ranger team"he said as Mia looked up.

"Can't I come with you?"she asked and Tommy hummed.

"But they live in space..."

"Oh please Dad! I would love to go into space and I could hang around with Alpha, the robot you told me about!"Mia said and Tommy shook his head.

"It will be dangerous Mia, I'm sorry but no"he said and she nodded with a pout.

"Alright then"she said and Kira smiled.

"Come on Mia, we are gonna have so much fun at my house!"

* * *

That evening Tommy was talking with the space team when he got a call from Kira.

"What do you mean Mia's missing?!"he asked and inhaled.

"Alright bye Kira"he said and closed the phone.

"Deca can you scan the ship for-"

A yell was heard and so was a thump as a small body fell through the ceiling and hit the floor of the ship and Tommy raised his brows.

"Never mind"he said and walked to the girl.

"Mia what are you doing here?"Tommy asked as Mia rolled onto her back holding her head.

"Dad, where am I? One minute I'm in your basement with the others, I walk to get a drink and I vanish in a blue light"she said as the other rangers went wide eyed when Mia called Tommy Dad.

"You stepped on my teleportation pad"he said and she sighed, sitting up when the door opened and in walked Cassie and Zhane.

"Mia?"Cassie asked as Mia looked up and her lips erupted into a smile.

"Auntie Cassie!"Mia said and flew into the woman's arms as Cassie smiled.

"How did you get here?"Cassie asked as Tommy stared.

"Auntie Cassie?!"he asked and Mia turned.

"Oh come on Dad it's not that hard to comprehend"

"Did you just say Dad?"Cassie asked and Mia inhaled and explained to the whole group about how she came to live with Tommy and they all understood.

"So your Takeru's Sister?"Tommy asked and Cassie nodded.

"Yeah but our parents split up, I went with my Mum"Cassie said as they all spoke and Mia hung out with the rangers and played chess with Alpha.

* * *

The next day when Mia and Tommy were back at home, Tommy got a call and answered the phone.

The rangers spoke as Mia played with Kira's hair and brushed it.

"Mia we have to go"Tommy said and grabbed his coat as Mia frowned.

"Why?"she asked and Tommy inhaled.

"That was the solicitor, the will of your Grandparents is being read today and you're the only benefactor"he said and Mia frowned.

"What does that mean?"she asked as he smiled.

"It means that your grandparents have left things for you to have after they died"he said and she nodded.

"Okay then"she said as she put her shoes on and pulled on a jacket and the pair left.

They got to the solicitors and waited for the woman to get started.

"Hi Mia, I'm Sarah"the woman in the smart suit said and Mia smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah"she said and Sarah smiled and shook Mia's hand.

"The same, now we are here to check out your grandparents will yes?"

"Yes Miss"Mia said and Sarah smiled.

"This is the first time I have ever heard of the grandparents only leaving things for the grandkid, nothing to their own kids"she said and Mia nodded.

"They were quite the odd couple"

This sent Sarah into a giggle as she sighed and opened the paper and began to read things off for Mia and Tommy and Tommy dealt with all of the paper work then they left.

"I can't believe this, you have more money than me"Tommy said and Mia smiled.

"Does this mean we can get McDonalds and I can pay?"

"Yes"he said with a laugh.

* * *

 **Tommy's house 2009**

Tommy and his girlfriend Kimberly smiled watching Mia train in the back garden.

She had turned 10 a few days ago and the pair had brought her a training set complete with a few swords and Mia loved it.

She had been training non stop, the pair having brought other rangers in to help Mia train in different styles and the young girl was so grateful she couldn't have wished for more.

"Dad, Mum, can I ask you a question?"Mia asked as the trio sat eating lunch that day and Tommy nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing sweetie, what's up?"he asked and Mia inhaled.

"I know I'm only 10 but I wanted to know if you could help me make my own ranger powers?"Mia asked and the pair looked at eachother then back to the young girl.

"What brought this on?"Kimberly asked and Mia bit her lip.

"Well when Dad was a ranger, he had his powers taken by Rita and only became a ranger again because of Zordon and Alpha, what happens if I have my powers get taken from my during my time as a ranger? If I don't have a back up then I won't be any help"she said and Tommy nodded.

"You have a point there Mia"Tommy said and Kimberly shot him a look.

"Don't give her any ideas Tom"Kimberly said and Mia pouted.

"Oh please Mum? You can both teach me and I won't try and do anything without you both with me?"Mia said, hands clasped together and Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"Come on, it will help her during her war"

"Oh fine"Kimberly said and rolled her eyes as Mia grinned.

"Thank you Mum!"Mia said as Tommy grabbed a pad and pen.

"First we have to do a whole bunch of planning like what colours, what powers, oh and you have to have a theme"Tommy said and Mia grinned.

"Trains"she said confusing the other two.

"Trains?"he asked as Mia pulled out a drawing from her pocket.

"Trains will be the theme like this"

The picture had a red ranger with train tracks around the visor and a number 1 on the helmet and the helmet looked like the front of a steam train, black and white lines were on the chest with the number one.

"Red blue green yellow pink and orange, oohh and the rangers can switch colours so they can use each others powers"Mia said and Kimberly smiled.

"I see you have given this a load of thought"she said and Mia nodded.

"I have, believe me"

* * *

 **2012**

"Auntie Cassie, what are you doing here?"Mia asked with a big smile as she hugged Cassie tightly and Cassie smiled.

"I'm here for you actually"she said as Tommy and Kimberly frowned.

"What's up?"they asked as Cassie sighed.

"There are a group of people called the samurai guardians who are like a council for the clans that make up the samurai rangers, they understand that Mia is staying with you and havent told her Mum and Stepdad yet that she is living with you but they feel as if the start of her battle will happen in a few years and have requested that they take her in to make sure she is being given the right training so she can be the perfect samurai"she said and Mia frowned.

"I have to leave?"she asked and Cassie sighed.

"Mia I wish you didn't have to leave as well but they are adamant that you might be falling behind in your training an want to train you in the right way as they said"

After 2 hours of arguing, Mia had left the house with Cassie and watched out the window as they drove hundreds of miles to a city called Paranorma city.

"You must be Mia"the head guardian Tetsuo said as Mia looked up at him.

" _He looks like a monk_ "she thought as she nodded at him.

"Yes Sir"she said as Cassie said goodbye and left as Mia was carted inside not knowing how much pain agreeing to that would cause her.


End file.
